Washing machine appliances generally include a tub with a drum rotatably mounted therein. The drum defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, a wash liquid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the drum. The drum can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
During operation, the drum can rotate at high angular velocities. A door of the washing machine appliance is preferably locked in a closed position when the drum is rotating at high angular velocities. With the door locked shut, a user may be prevented from accessing or reaching into the wash chamber. Locking mechanisms are frequently bulky and consume valuable space within the washing machine appliance, in particular areas below the door that a user frequently sees and where other components may be conveniently positioned.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance with features for locking a door of the washing machine appliance in a closed position would be useful. In particular, a washing machine appliance with a lock that is conveniently positioned within the washing machine appliance would be useful.